I'm Looking for Your Eyes
by FrauleinShannon
Summary: Klaine smut - repost from ages ago.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters (if any) and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warnings: Extreme amounts of fluff, Songfic

**I'm Looking for Your Eyes**

The sound of people chattering around him is almost deafening. Luckily, Blaine doesn't need to hear anything to find who he is looking for. Kurt Hummel is somewhere in this crowded airport about to board a plane to New York and leave Blaine behind in Lima Ohio without so much as a goodbye. Well, Blaine isn't having it. He will not let Kurt leave like this. He will not let the love of his life walk out on him without a fight.

If there is one thing in Blaine's life that he is sure about it is Kurt Hummel. Kurt is someone worth fighting for and Blaine will fight and fight and fight until he can't anymore. He'll stand in front of the plane and scream for Kurt if he has to.

It doesn't come to that, Blaine standing in front of the plane and preventing it from taking off. No, he doesn't have to do anything crazy or dangerous because there he is. Kurt is slumped in a chair, his father, step-mother and Finn surrounding him, looking like he would rather be any place but here. Blaine's heart beat picks up as his feet begin to move again and he is running. Running and pushing past other people in the airport, earning angry words and glares, but he doesn't care. Kurt is right there. He hasn't left.

"Kurt!" he yells, jumping and waving his hands as he keeps on running.

Kurt's head snaps up and he searches the crowd of people, looking for the deep hazel eyes that blinked from below him the night before. His eyes land on a mop of frizzy, curly hair, bouncing through the crowd of people and they prick with tears he doesn't want to let fall. He is supposed to get away free. He isn't supposed to have to say goodbye. He can't say goodbye, not to Blaine.

Blaine breaks through the crowd and a blinding smile lights up his face. He mimes wiping sweat from his brow and jogs the rest of the way over to Kurt. Kurt stands just as Blaine reaches him and he is pulled into a bone crushing hug by the shorter boy.

"You didn't think I'd let you get away so easily did you?" Blaine asks, burying his nose in the crook of Kurt's neck and breathing in the sweet scent of his aftershave.

"I didn't want to say goodbye to you," Kurt confesses, twisting his hands in Blaine's shirt and pulling him closer.

"You promised me that you wouldn't," Blaine reminds him.

"I don't know how to leave without you," Kurt whispers.

Blaine pulls his head from the crook of Kurt's neck when he feels a drop of wetness hit his cheek, followed by another and then another. When his eyes meet Kurt's the both of them are crying.

"You need to go," Blaine says.

"You'll be so far away," Kurt says at the same time.

Blaine's lips pull into a soft smile. He leans slowly into Kurt and captures his lips in a gentle kiss.

"_No matter where we stand, we're never far apart_," Blaine says when they part.

Burt's hand on Kurt's shoulder throws Blaine into a panic. This is it. He has to say it all now. It is now or never.

"Your flight is boarding, kid," Burt says, inconspicuously wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

Blaine steps back and picks up Kurt's hands in his own, smiling at him as he begins to sing loud enough for only Kurt to hear.

"_From the edge of the Earth, to the burning core from the mountain tops, to the ocean floor, no matter where we stand, we are never far apart. You keep on pulling me back to you and your magnetic heart,_"

The dam breaks and Kurt cries out, flinging himself into Blaine's open arms, pressing kisses anywhere he can reach.

"I love you, I love you, I love you so damn much Blaine Anderson," Kurt says, pressing his face into Blaine's soft curls, soaking them with his tears.

"I love you too. I'll see you for Thanksgiving, Christmas, and any other time you need to see me, and then next year we'll board this plane together," Blaine says, choking back a sob.

"This isn't goodbye. I'll never say goodbye to you," Kurt says, pulling back to meet Blaine's watery gaze.

"I know. This is 'see you later'," Blaine says.

Kurt pulls away from Blaine fully, grabbing his carry on and walking toward the terminal. Right before he enters he stops and turns, looking right at Blaine and says, "See you later, Blaine."

"See ya, Kurt."

**Thank you for reading. Please review. This fic did not get passed to a beta and is being posted with all of my very own mistakes. The song used in this fic is called "Magnetic Hearts" by Drew Tabor. The title and anything italicized is not my property, and belongs to the lovely Drew Tabor. Please support her and buy her EP **_**Glitter**_** on iTunes.**


End file.
